Twisted Love
by PatamonPrincess
Summary: AllenxLenalee. A collection of poems I've made for this pairing. I hope you enjoy! Collaboration with Noah Gabriel, my Nii-san!
1. Dark Angel

_**Dark Angel**_

For when you must free your heart

Call upon me as your savior

I will protect you from the cold

And save you from Death's icy grip

Call upon me as your love

And I'll save you from the dark

If you fall while calling

I will help you back onto your feet

Death will have no hold on you

As long as I am your Dark Angel

The one who ties your heart down

The one who makes you live with me

Call upon me as your light

And I will come for you

If you can't see me with another

Then I will be yours


	2. Black and White

_**Black and White**_

You who can see both

You are my guide

In this world of

Black and White

Protect me from the dark

And I will save you from

This world of

Black and White

Take me as your own

For I need you with me

In this world of

Black and White

Save me from the light

That threatens to engulf me

In this world of

Black and White

You are my only savior

The only one who can bring me to

This world of

Colors and Sounds


	3. Can't You See?

_**Can't You See?**_

Can't you see

The blood spreading from you

That poisons the earth

And breaks my heart

It hurts my soul

And ties me down

I won't believe my eyes

Until my heart is broken in two

You can't be gone now

That poison must be false

But then why can't I see you

While you suffer your pain

Don't leave me alone

Before I start to cry

I need you back here with me

To ease my heart's pain

And to heal the one that was taken from you


	4. Nice Laugh

_**Nice Laugh**_

It feels nice when you laugh

It makes all of my worries vanish

As if dust on a table that's not my brother's

Your laugh is nice when others are around

But when's you're alone your laugh is hollow

I never want to hear that laugh again

So I'll stay with you always

So your laugh can't be hollow in the silence

So I can hear your nice laugh

And so I may be with you in this dark

Let others hear your laugh

Let me hear you laugh

As the bad times disappear into the air


	5. Soothing

_**Soothing **_

Your voice flows through me

It fills me with trust for you

Even if clouds come to break us apart

Your voice will always soothe me

Even if others covet you

I will always find protection in your words

You hold me tightly against the world

I know you will never leave

For if you ever did

I would surely lose the will to live

But you'll never leave my heart

For it is your second home

So please just stay

And let me soothe you this time


	6. This Warm Feeling

_**This Warm Feeling**_

Hold me tightly in the cold

Let my warmth warm you

As I lose myself in yours

I feel your breath against my skin

The cold will never reach me now

Hold me tightly in the cold

And let our heat warm us

It would be cold if you left

So stay a while longer

Let my warmth enter your lips

As mine touch yours

Hold me tightly against the cold

For I am cold without your love


	7. Present

_**Present**_

The snow falls again

As it does every year

But this time is different

For he is here with me

Good feelings are all around

Except for one who holds a sword

Those boxes are trashed by everyone

Like little kids do this morning

Paper all around the place

He wonders where's my present to him

He'll find out as soon as everyone leaves

And as long as this paper stays on the floor

We'll be hidden from everyone's eyes

Just wait until tonight

You'll get another present then.


	8. Rain Drops On My Cheek

_**Rain Drops On My Cheek**_

It's silent as the sky cries onto me

I lie there on my side

Waiting…

Wanting…

For you to come for me

The rain gently hits my cheek to join my tears

As they flow onto the ground

Why can't you be here

To help me up from this ground

Why must you always

Push me away so I don't get hurt

I'll wait for you to come

And the rain will act as my tears

Until you come to dry me off


	9. Good Morning

_**Good Morning**_

The sunlight hits my eyes

And I awake from my nightmares

To find you holding me tightly

So I'm not alone in the dark

Your breath tickles my neck

Your hands never let go

Tonight will be better

As long as you hold onto me then

I'll be safe from my nightmares

As long as you whisper in my ear

"I love you."

I love you too, so I'll have to wait

For tonight to come

But for now I'll just wait for you

To wake up to see me and to hear me say

"Good Morning."


	10. Chase Away

_**Chase Away**_

The nightmare returned to my night

I can't sleep without seeing it there

I close my eyes and there it is

Watching me like a bird in the sky

Please help me chase it away

By letting me in tonight

You gently hold me through the night

And I can finally see my dream

Without the nightmare returning

My dream is to get rid of that nightmare

But my dream as become true

Each time I ask to sleep with you


	11. Falling Deeper

_**Falling Deeper**_

My eye is back to stay

But I can see she doesn't like it

I've fallen deeper into that world

The more I fall into that world

The harder it'll be for her to save me

I am sorry for falling deeper

I am sorry for shouting at you

I am sorry that I am sorry

But I can't leave that world yet

Not until you save me from it first

Be my angel like you have always been

And catch me before I fall deeper


	12. Bitten

_**Bitten**_

Oh dear, I was bitten

She won't be happy at all with me

I hope I don't bite her next

I wonder if my teeth will grow

But that's not good

I really hope I don't have to bite her

She's too important to let my teeth bite her

Although a certain ponytail jerk is not

Oh good, I didn't need to worry

But now I'm seeing more stars than ever

I don't think I'll need to mention the bite now

Although a little nibble on her ear

Might be good for me and her tonight


	13. Yuki Kara

_**Yuki Kara (Empty Snow)**_

The snow falls around us like rain

My breath entwines with hers

She held on to my warmth to ease away the cold

And I felt her warmth enter me as she looked up at me

Her eyes held their innocence as mine just reflected it back

Her brother would kill me if he saw us like this

With herself against me

With me against her body

We just stood there lost in each other

As the snow fell around us

So colorless and empty

While her lips were the opposite against my own

Her breath entwines with my tongue

And I lose myself in that colorless world


	14. Clown's Heart

_**Clown's Heart**_

I'm just a clown on the stage

Neither loved or alone

Friends were just puppets on strings

Enemies were the ones pulling the strings

Another clown on the stage

My enemy for the spotlight

He seems confident to get it

But I don't need it

So long as I have my heart

The one person to love me for being me

While others looked down at me

She held my hand through those times

She's my heart, and my love

I'll protect through everything that comes

So long as she continues to be my shining heart.

"Good evening, Earl."


	15. Blood Angel

_**Blood Angel**_

I won't let it get away

I won't let it hurt the one I love

I'll protect her from this monster

Like I have before and will always do

No matter who may come for her

I'll cut them all down no matter what

You won't get to her for I am here

Her clown, her protecter, and her love

No matter how strong you are

I will stop you from getting to her

I won't let you get away

I won't let you hurt the one I love

"I will defeat you, Level 4!"


	16. Blank

_**Blank**_

Whenever she looks over at me

I go as blank as paper

Her smile is enough to erase me

Although she just draws me again

I go as blank as a memory

Whenever she touchs me

I need to stop going blank

But it's hard not to with her

Maybe going blank is a good thing

As long as she's around to draw me again

I'll be fine even if blank


	17. New Hiding Place

_**New Hiding Place**_

Her brother's going to kill me

I found a new place to hide from him

Which he doesn't like very much

She likes it though whenever I hide

Cause her room is my new hiding place

Her brother would kill me if he knew

That she always hides with me

Whenever he gets angry at me

I'll need a new hiding spot soon

So we'll find one to hide in

That even her brother wouldn't think of

With her hiding with me

I need to thank him for making me hide


	18. Poke

_**Poke**_

It's a great thing really to do it

She seems to like it more than the others

Each time I do it she giggles

As if it's the best thing in the world for her

Her brother may hate me doing it

But I just can't help myself

It's a really fun thing to do

She does it back at me sometimes

When her brother isn't around

It's a really great thing for me to do

So can I do it to you?

POKE


	19. Cold Night

Cold Night

_**Cold Night**_

The snow is falling outside as the night eats away at the dawn.

You lean against me as we are draped in my coat.

You look beautiful as you hold your cup to your lips.

I wish I was that cup as I watch you.

You keep your eyes forward, but I can feel them look at me.

Your feet rub against mine as you put your cup down.

Your eyes stare at mine as you closer to me.

It's a cold night indeed as you wrap your arms around me.

You see me shiver, but not from the cold.

But you still try to warm me as you share your warmth.

Your lips feel soft as if silk as I lose the cold.

Tonight won't be so cold…

Not with your brother's hot glare down at me with you in my arms.


	20. White Flower, Red Feeling

White Flower, Red Feeling

**White Flower, Red Feeling**

The sun rises to the frigid air of morning.

You stand out there watching it warm you.

As you glitter like the stars long gone.

I wrap my arms around you to ward away to lingering cold.

Your smile fills me with warmth as if you are the sun.

Your breath to clear to see, but it still disappears shortly after.

I tighten my arms as if thinking that you too are going to disappear.

Although I know, you would never.

You are my flower, my love.

The sun and stars are nothing compared to you.

Even this feeling inside me is nothing compared to yours for me.

The world is still colorless without you in my arms.

You let me see a red deeper than blood.

Your love glows in my eye…

A deep loving red.


	21. Life Endless

Life Endless

**Life Endless**

Strength that knows no limit.

Skill that knows no equal.

Your love that knows no bounds.

You are my immortal one.

Filling me with hope long since gone.

You've brought me out of my dark and into your light.

The rain can do nothing to break us apart.

Even if I no longer can hold you, I will still be with you.

Living in your heart…

Breathing in your lungs…

I will be with you forever.

As life continues to flow endlessly…

And until I can see you again.

My arms may ache from not holding you.

My heart may stop from not being with you.

But that is fine.

So long as I can once again see you with me soon.


	22. Breaking

Breaking

**Breaking**

So long without you, I am so cold.

Without you here with me I can feel no warmth.

Why did it have to happen?

Why did I have to say good-bye?

We both know those answers and questions.

My arms indeed ache for your warmth.

My heart cries out for yours.

I can hear the blood pounding in my ears to hear your voice.

I feel as if I'm breaking.

The cold I've never felt for a long time as returned.

The cold feeling of being alone.

Where are you, my love?

I need you to fix me again.

Like you did when we first met back then.

Please, come fix me.

For I fear I'm breaking.


	23. Do Not Believe

**Do Not Believe**

Things that begin at the beginning;

Never reach the end when I can't move forward.

Can't see… Don't see… Won't see…

What lies there past the others?

You.

He's lucky the person you think of.

They're in the center of your heart.

A place I can never reach past him.

So I can just push you towards him…

Hoping you forgot me over him.

I don't believe in us anymore.

Never will again.

So go and face him.

As I become another nameless shadow behind him.

A Bookman dies a Bookman.

Can't change anything about that.

So this nameless shadow shall just disappear like before.


	24. Lost Words

**Lost Words**

That feeling came again.

That knowing you would never think the same as me.

He came, he saw, I lost.

That Moyashi is to blame.

He took what I couldn't reach.

Your heart is gone from my reach.

Still… that feeling is still there.

They will wait like all the rest of them.

In that hourglass of my time spent.

I can't begin to start trying to use my feelings.

So I will just wait for them to drop…

Just like the petals of my life falling.


	25. No Way

**No Way**

You've got to be kidding.

I would never let them through me.

They shall know fear for trying to persuade me!

As long as I live…

Nobody shall touch you!

Not moody, not smarty, and definitely not shorty!

No one shall have your hand!

I swear it as long as I live in this crazy world of mine.

They can try, they can plea, but I shall not listen!

Cause I can't hear them over the sound of my drill.

Now continue on as if nothing happened.

Or else I shall bestow upon you…

KOMURIN!


	26. Fleeting Rose

**Fleeting Rose**

Falling like the snow and the rain

To where lies nothing but pitch whiteness

I'll save you from the light.

Raising like the sun and the moon

To where lies everything but you

I'll bring you back into my arms.

So that you will never be lonely or without me

Life is too short to waste, too important to throw away.

Every moment is gone before the next.

Much like the Fleeting Rose in your heart.


	27. White and Black

**White and Black  
**

You cast away your fears while I hold onto them.

You never want people to be in pain while I can't help them.

You're like the angel that I will never be inside this dark place.

Cold wind seeps between my bones

Until you come and make it warmer.

You're like the sun to this cold being.

I just hope you don't go away

I'm lost without your light and warmth.

As the dark creeps inside me.


End file.
